cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic Of Korea
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = |continent = Asia}} Republic Of Korea is a medium sized, moderately developed, and aging nation, with citizens primarily of Korean ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. The citizens of Republic Of Korea work diligently to produce Wheat and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Republic Of Korea has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Republic Of Korea allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Republic Of Korea believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Republic Of Korea will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. ECONOMY The Economy of the Republic Of Korea, relies entirely from Technological Trade with other New Polar Order nations. As of November 3, 2014, the annual GIP of the nation is at $425.14. MILITARY The Military of Republic Of Korea comprises of 4 branches, the Army, Navy, Air Force, and the KCIA or Korean Central Intelligence Agency. Army The Army is the major ground force of the Republic, national service is required for men at the age of 17 and women at 19 years of age. The standard equipment of a Korean Soldier is comprised of a K1 or K2 Assault Rifle, M9 Biretta, Grenades, and other equipment depending on what job is to be done. The armored brigade of the army comprises meanwhile of Korean made K1A1 and A2 MBTs and Black Panther Tanks, other tanks imported from other nations include the M60 Super Patton, M48 Patton, and T-80U MBT. Other vehicles include, Humvee, Stryker IFV, and 4x4 Trucks. Meanwhile the Republic of Korea Army Air Corps. Maintains a fleet of Augusta Westland Apache Attack Helicopters, and a fleet of Chinook, and Blackhawk helicopters. Fixed wing aircraft include 4 Bombardier Challenger 600 for manned reconnaissance missions. Navy and Marine Corps. The Navy is comprised of 2 fleets, based in the Western and Eastern coast. It comprises of 2 Destroyers, 4 Frigates, 2 Cruisers, 3 Battleships, 5 Assault Landing Ships, and 3 Patrol Corvettes. Most of the sailors and seamen are required to have technical knowledge especially in Naval and Aviation engineering. The Navy also has a sub-branch the ROKMC or Republic Of Korea Marine Corps. comprised of 2500 soldiers, and armed with HK416 and SCAR-H Assault Rifles as well as other equipment, sailors meanwhile are armed with Steyr Aug AR and provide security to the ships. Rotary Aircraft fleet includes V-22 Ospreys, and AgustaWestland AW101 helicopters. The Navy is also currently developing SDI Project which will enable the nation to be able to shoot down enemy tactical weapons which include enemy Nuclear Weapons, and enemy Cruise Missiles. After completion, 2 of the Navy's Destroyers and 1 Cruiser will be armed with SM-3 Block C, KEI Missiles. Major combat actions for the Navy took place for the first time during the Lulzist-Super Cereal War of 2014. When the navy engaged in Naval Blockades and Anti-Shipping operations against Non-Grata, and rogue nations that engage in Tech trade with DBDC. Air Force The Air Force is comprised of 48 Fighter planes, utilizing F-22 Raptors, F-15K Slam Eagles, and F-35 Lightning II aircraft. Bombers on the other hand comprise of 6 B-52 Stratofortress, and 2 B-1B Lancers. Transport aircraft include 8 C-17 Globemaster IIIs, 24 C-130J Hercules, 2 KC-10 Aerial Refueling Tanker, and 1 Boeing 787-8 as Presidential Aircraft. Reconnaissance aircraft include 2 Boeing E-3 Sentry, 4 Boeing 737-AEW&C, 2 P-8 Poseidon for Maritime Patrol which is also being shared with the ROKN, numerous MQ-9 Reaper UAVs. The Air Force also handles the nation's Nuclear weapons which are delivered via Wolverine Mk.III Tactical Nuclear Missiles. The nation is also developing a new delivery system for its Nuclear Missiles in the form of the Hyunmoo IV, which is expected to be completed next year. The first Nuclear Missiles to be fired in anger were launched during the Lulzist-Super Cereal War, where they proved to be useful in neutralizing the enemies of the NpO, and ensuring the Republic Of Korea, as a "Nuclear Deterrent" nation in the NpO sphere. KCIA The Korean Central Intelligence Agency was formed shortly after the war with Bear Force 1, the KCIA serves not just in foreign intelligence gathering, but also plays a part with the nation's counter-terrorist unit called the 701st SF group. CULTURE The industrialization and urbanization of South Korea have brought many changes to the way Korean people live. Changing economics and lifestyles have led to a concentration of population in major cities, especially the capital Seoul, with multi-generational households separating into nuclear family living arrangements. A 2014 Euromonitor study found that South Koreans drink the most alcohol on a weekly basis compared to the rest of the world. South Koreans drink 13.7 shots of liquor per week on average. Korean art has been highly influenced by Buddhism and Confucianism, which can be seen in the many traditional paintings, sculptures, ceramics and the performing arts.197 Korean pottery and porcelain, such as Joseon's baekja and buncheong, and Goryeo's celadon are well known throughout the world. The Korean tea ceremony, pansori, talchum and buchaechum are also notable Korean performing arts. Post-war modern Korean art started to flourish in the 1960s and 1970s, when South Korean artists took interest in geometrical shapes and intangible subjects. Establishing a harmony between man and nature was also a favorite of this time. Because of social instability, social issues appeared as main subjects in the 1980s. Art was influenced by various international events and exhibits in Korea, and with it brought more diversity. The Olympic Sculpture Garden in 1988, the transposition of the 1993 edition of the Whitney Biennial to Seoul, the creation of theGwangju Biennale201 and the Korean Pavilion at the Venice Biennale in 1995 were notable events.